Second life
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS UA sur les différents personnages de Kuroko no Basket. 1. Purée! (Akashi/Kuroko) 2. Coffee Lullaby (Akashi/Kuroko)
1. Purée

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf les idées saugrenues), tout est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Personnages:** Akashi/Kuroko

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 69e nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Pour plus d'informations, adressez-moi un MP.

Ca fait un moment que je comptais faire un recueil d'AU sur Kuroko's Basket, mais ce thème m'a poussée à le commencer plus tôt que prévu.

 **Thème:** Purée

* * *

 **Purée!**

Akashi ne savait pas comment une chose pareille avait bien pu arriver.

Peut être était-ce un coup de cette sorcière de Momoi, qui se serait vengée du fait qu'il lui avait piquer le garçon sur lequel elle avait les yeux depuis des années, ou de cette entraîneuse diabolique pour avoir réquisitionner un week-end durant sans sa permission un de ses joueurs.

Il n'en savait rien et pour le moment il s'en fichait comme de son premier bavoir.

Car le résultat était là : il se retrouvait avec un bébé Tetsuya sur les bras.

Au lieu de la respiration paisible de son petit-ami, c'était au son des hurlements braillards du bébé qu'il s'était réveillé. A la place de son doux visage, c'était sur une petite figure colérique qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Passé le choc et la stupeur, il lui avait bien fallu s'organiser.

Il avait eut beau appeler ses anciens coéquipiers, il eut beau menacer les actuels de Rakuzan de tripler voire quadrupler leur entraînement, tous lui firent faux bonds, de Kise prétextant une séance photo à Aomine qui se contenta de lui raccrocher au nez en hurlant de rire.

Mais ça, il le retiendrait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il le leur ferait payer.

Il lui fallut donc se résoudre à s'occuper du bébé seul, puisque son père était en voyage d'affaire et qu'il avait eu la bonne idée (notez l'ironie) de renvoyer pour le week-end ses domestiques pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son petit-ami sans gêneurs dans les pattes.

Si le bambin avait été aussi calme et placide que le Tetsuya adulte, il aurait pu s'en sortir, vraiment. Il aurait pu s'attendrir, il aurait pu gagatiser (enfin dans la mesure du possible, c'était d'Akashi dont on parlait quand même) devant ces mignonnes petites fossettes, ces petites joues joufflues et ses grands yeux bleus innocents et l'expérience n'aurait peut être pas été aussi terrible que ça.

Sauf que voilà, bébé, Tetsuya semblait avoir été tout sauf un petit ange.

Et tout le jour durant, il lui fit vivre un véritable enfer.

Toute la matinée, le sale petit monstre le fit tourner en bourrique à trottiner à quatre pattes dans toute la maison, avant de se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables – sous le lit, dans une manne à linge, une armoire, un pot,… A peine avait-il détourné les yeux une seconde que Tetsuya s'était éclipsé, profitant de son manque de présence.

Pire, il cassait systématiquement tous les objets fragiles qui avaient le malheur de passer à sa portée. Bibelots en verre, vase rase et précieux de Chine, matériel informatique coûteux,… tout, absolument tout y passait. C'était son paternel qui allait être content et Akashi sentait déjà ses oreilles chauffer du sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui adresser.

Sans mentir, Akashi eut véritablement l'impression de passer la pire journée de son existence.

Il tentait de lui donner la becquée à midi ?

L'enfant se fâchait et finit par lui envoyer son assiette de purée à la figure en rigolant.

Il voulait changer ses couches ?

Il attendait qu'Akashi aie enlevé l'ancienne avant de lui pisser dessus en gazouillant.

Il voulait lui faire prendre un bain ?

Kuroko transformait la salle de bain en champs de bataille en envoyant de l'eau mousseuse absolument partout et en le trempant au passage.

Ce fut donc avec une joie non dissimulée que, lorsque l'enfant se mit à bailler et à fermer ses petits yeux, qu'Akashi alla le coucher dans un vieux berceau qu'il avait déniché au grenier.

Enfin il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Vain espoir.

A peine s'était-il enfoncer dans l'un des canapés moelleux du salon en soupirant de bonheur, à peine avait-il commencé à se détendre qu'un vagissement strident retentit.

Mais purée, gémit-il, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?


	2. Coffee Lullaby

**Thème:** UA Café

 **Pairing:** Akashi/Kuroko

 **Notes:** Me voici de retour avec un deuxième OS, plus de deux fois plus long que le précédent dans la mesure où je n'avais pas de contrainte de temps pour celui-ci. Je devais normalement mettre en ligne un Mido/Takao avant, mais j'ai eu une brusque poussée d'inspiration qui m'a fait boucler celui-ci plus tôt que prévu. J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et mis ce recueil en favoris au chapitre précédent.

Pour info, le nom de cet OS provient d'un de mes OS préférés écrits par Sanashiya dans le fandom Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (son recueil se nomme Trucs en vrac et est dans mes favoris).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Coffee Lullaby**

Akashi n'avait jamais prêté attention au petit café qui se dressait au coin de la rue. C'était pourtant un bel établissement avec ses grandes arches vitrées qui inondaient l'intérieur de lumière, ses bacs remplis de fleurs sur le devant et son petit auvent en tissus sous lequel étaient disposés quelques tables et chaises de fer forgé.

On était loin de ces bouges infâmes d'où ne s'échappaient que des relents de bières frelatés ainsi que les éclats de voix de conversations de soudards seulement entrecoupées par les basses assourdissantes de cette cacophonie que la plupart des gens de son âge appelaient pourtant musique.

Non, c'était un endroit plutôt charmant, semblable à ces salons de thé anglais où les couples se fixaient rendez-vous pour passer des heures les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, en s'échangeant parfois quelques baisers entrecoupés de quelques mots d'amour.

Il passait devant chaque jour sur le chemin du travail et sans avoir jamais ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter.

Et probablement aurait-il continué d'en être ainsi s'il n'avait pas eu la malchance d'oublier son parapluie. Un jour où il pleuvait des cordes et où l'auvent du café constituait l'abri le plus proche.

Akashi avait seulement prévu de rester là le temps que la pluie ne cesse, ou du moins ne diminue. Dès que le temps le permettrait, il repartirait.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite silhouette ne se matérialise subitement devant lui, manquant presque de le faire sursauter.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais s'il vous plait, entrez. Vous pourriez finir par attrapez froid, si vous restez ainsi dehors sous cette pluie battante.

L'homme était petit, plus que lui, qui n'était pourtant pas grand. A son costume – un pantalon et un nœud papillon noirs ainsi qu'une chemise blanche sur laquelle était boutonné un gilet noir sans manche, Akashi devina qu'il s'agissait d'un des serveurs de l'établissement.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, la pluie va certainement bientôt cesser…

\- J'insiste, le coupa poliment le serveur – un coup d'œil au badge épinglé sur son gilet lui appris qu'il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya - rentrez à l'intérieur, juste le temps que l'averse passe. Cela ne vous engage à rien.

Et bien, puisque cela lui était si courtoisement proposé, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

D'autant plus que tout valait mieux que de rester là, dans ce froid glacial à risquer d'attraper une pneumonie…

\- Je vous remercie. Dans ce cas, je vais accepter votre proposition.

Akashi suivit Kuroko à l'intérieur et alla s'installer à une table inoccupée devant la fenêtre.

Il devait admettre que l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère confortable et chaleureuse avec ses murs et ses tables de bois clair, ses banquettes et rideaux de velours rouge et les quelques plantes en pot – des ficus lui semblait-il – qui égayaient un peu l'endroit.

Pour l'heure, le café était presque vide. Seuls quelques rares clients discutaient paisiblement ou travaillaient sur leurs ordinateurs tandis qu'un morceau de jazz – il reconnut Ella Fitzgerald - était diffusé en sourdine.

L'endroit était étrangement calme et apaisant.

Akashi commençait à se détendre – depuis quand un endroit autre que son chez lui l'avait-il fait se sentir aussi bien ? – lorsque le serveur revint et déposa devant lui une tasse de café accompagnée de quelques petits biscuits.

Akashi allait refuser, il n'avait après tout rien demandé, mais Kuroko sembla deviner ses pensées et l'interrompit.

\- Ne dites rien, c'est pour la maison. A moins que vous ne préféreriez autre chose ? Nous avons aussi du thé, du chocolat chaud,…

\- Non, merci, le coupa Akashi. Du café, c'est parfait.

\- De rien. Restez ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.

Et, après une courbette polie, le serveur retourna vers l'entrée pour s'occuper d'un couple qui venait d'arriver.

Inconsciemment, Akashi le suivit du regard. Il le regarda servir les autres clients, toujours avec cette politesse, cette impassibilité et ce professionnalisme qu'on ne retrouvait maintenant plus que dans ces grands restaurants, ceux où il se rendait encore bien lors de diners d'affaires avec d'autres magnats des affaires.

Quelle curieuse personne que ce Kuroko Tetsuya, se dit Akashi en regardant le jeune homme nettoyer une table.

C'est peut être ce qui poussa à retourner au café le lendemain. Ainsi que le jour suivant. Et puis celui d'après, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent.

Et peu à peu, Akashi se mit à apprécier l'établissement au charme typiquement anglais..

Pour son atmosphère apaisante, particulièrement après une rude journée de boulot à la _Akashi Corporation_ , l'entreprise de son père dont il s'apprêtait à reprendre les rennes.

Pour son équipe sympathique – Kyoshi, que tous surnommaient le Cœur de fer tant il était le pilier de l'établissement, celui sur lequel tous s'appuyaient, le petit Furihata qui tremblait comme une feuille à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait (ce qu'Akashi trouvait hautement comique, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître), Hyuga et tous les autres, menés à la baguette par la gérante, Riko. S'ils constituaient un jour une équipe sportive, se dit un jour Akashi, ils constitueraient quel que soit le sport un véritable danger pour leurs adversaires tant leur esprit d'équipe était fort.

Mais surtout, c'était pour Kuroko que chaque jour, invariablement, il revenait.

Même après plusieurs semaines, le jeune serveur continuait de représenter une énigme pour lui.

Oh bien sur, il avait bien appris quelques petites choses. Que le jeune homme était en réalité étudiant, qu'il aspirait à devenir instituteur maternel parce qu'il adorait les enfants – la manière dont il cajolait les plus jeunes clients, presque comme un grand frère, le prouvait bien assez – et qu'il ne travaillait au café que parce qu'il n'avait pas de bourse et que ses parents avaient déjà suffisamment de mal à nouer les deux bouts que pour qu'il leur demande de payer ses études.

Mais au-delà de ces quelques informations, il n'en savait guère plus.

Pire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir sous ce masque d'impassibilité placardé les trois quart du temps sur son visage.

Il aurait voulu parvenir à décrypter les émotions, qui en lueurs fugaces, traversaient ses yeux céruléens qui à première vue pouvaient sembler sans émotions.

Et graduellement, Akashi se prit à désirer plus.

Passer sa main dans ses clairs cheveux bleus, afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Glisser sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour humer à pleines narines cette odeur enivrante de vanille qui s'échappait de lui.

Poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et doucement, tendrement, les embrasser, afin de voir si elles avaient bien un gout de vanille, comme il le suspectait.

Le hasard fonctionnait parfois d'une étrange façon. En s'abritant ce jour-là sous cet auvent, Akashi ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre que d'avoir un abri temporaire contre l'averse qui sévissait dehors. Pourtant, celle-ci avait changé sa vie et lui avait permis de le rencontrer, _lui_.

D'un simple rapport de serveur à client, ils devinrent des connaissances, puis des amis.

Kuroko prit l'habitude de le rejoindre à sa table à la fin de son service et, là où Akashi trouvait généralement les autres fades et insipides et coupait toujours les conversations au plus court, ils pouvaient alors passer des heures à discuter, si bien que Riko se retrouvait souvent à devoir les mettre dehors en les menaçant des châtiments les plus horribles. Parce que Kuroko aimait lire et possédait une grande culture générale, et que c'était définitivement un trait qu'Akashi appréciait chez lui.

Puis, un soir où ils étaient plongés dans une conversation particulièrement passionnante sur le basket et s'étaient fait mettre à la porte par Riko, ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros afin de pouvoir continuer à discuter une fois rentré chez eux.

Un jour, Akashi décida d'inviter Kuroko à aller voir un match du championnat national et ils discutèrent comme deux vieux amis, commentant les forces et faiblesses de chaque équipe.

Le même soir, Akashi raccompagna Kuroko jusqu'à chez lui et, avant de partir, se pencha et l'embrassa. Et Kuroko répondit à ses avances.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent au café et tous les collègues de Kuroko les taquinèrent gentiment, heureux pour leur ami parce que même s'il pouvait parfois être effrayant, Akashi était une bonne personne.

Après un mois, ils finirent par s'appeler par leurs prénoms et Akashi jura qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau que le son de son prénom gorgé de désir murmuré pendant l'acte.

Peut être six mois plus tard, Akashi invita Kuroko à venir vivre chez lui et celui-ci ne put qu'être estomaqué devant la taille tout simplement indécente de sa maison.

Parfois, la vie pouvait être ironique. S'il n'avait pas plu, s'il n'avait pas oublié son parapluie ce jour-là, peut être n'aurait-il jamais poussé la porte de ce café. Peut être n'aurait-il jamais rencontré Kuroko Tetsuya. Et peut être n'aurait-il jamais glissé à cet auriculaire blanc, si délicat, cette fine bande d'or blanc.

* * *

Et voilà les amis, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! On se retrouve bientôt, du moins je l'espère, pour un nouvel OS. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé. C'est ce qui nous encourage à écrire car c'est ainsi que nous pouvons savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés! :)


End file.
